


Roses are Red

by Sara_Lillian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico has a reason to be happy on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year and a half after Blood of Olympus and Will and Nico have been dating for almost a year now.

 

As the early morning sunlight came through the windows of the Hades cabin, only one coherent thought formed in Nico's brain. Today is Valentine's Day.  Now, Nico has never really been fond of Valentine's Day. He always thought it was a strange holiday and his encounter with Cupid certainly didn't change his mind. But this year was different. This year he had a beautiful, kind boyfriend. This year he had Will. The mere thought of Will was enough to motivate Nico to get out of bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before noticing a card sitting on his bedside table marked with his name in handwriting that could only be Will's. He smiled and grabbed the card to read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm a son of Apollo,_

_I should be able to write a poem._

_But, alas, I cannot. Happy Valentine's Day, Angel. Xx_

_-Will_

 

This was the part Nico always had trouble with. He loved the messages Will would send him and all of his romantic gestures but he just never knew what to say back. Fortunately the Romans were back at Camp Half Blood for the weekend and he was able to enlist the help of his sister.

He walked around the curtain that separated their beds and started gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.   
“Hazel. Hazel, wake up I need your help.”

Hazel groaned, “What is it this time?” she asked, her voice muffled by her blankets.

“It’s Will, he wrote me a poem and now I don’t know what to do.”

Hazel’s eyes flew open and she sat up “Ooh let me see!”

“Wow that got you up quickly.” Nico mused

“Oh shut up, now where’s that poem?”

Nico handed over the card and Hazel scanned it quickly before clutching it to her chest. “Aw, this is so cute. You have to write one back!”

“What would I even say? You know I’m not good at this kind of stuff.” Nico protested

“Well apparently neither is Will, it’ll be fine trust me. I’m sure he’ll love whatever you end up giving him; now if you’ll excuse me I’m going back to bed.”

Hazel wrapped herself back up in her blankets and Nico retrieved his card as well as a pad of paper, a pen, and a blanket and left the cabin. He knew that Will was usually up in the infirmary in the morning so he didn’t have to worry about any surprise encounters. That being said he walked past the rest of the cabins and towards the edge of the beach where there were plenty of trees that both concealed Nico and provided him with something to lean against. He sat down and spread the blanket over him. While the New York weather left the rest of the campers bundled up in as many layers as possible, the cold has never really bothered Nico and was plenty warm with just a blanket.

Once he was settled, he got out his paper and pen and tried to come up with something for Will. Most of this time was spent doodling around the margins of the paper and scribbling out half written poems that were going nowhere. After what felt like an eternity he finally had something that he knew Will would appreciate. He got up and stretched and noticed that it was early evening and probably drawing close to dinner.

 _Time flies when you’re trying to write a poem for your boyfriend_ Nico thought to himself as he made his way back to his cabin. He found some stationary near Hazel’s bunk and rewrote the poem to make it more presentable. He also did a small drawing of the two of them holding hands near the bottom. Satisfied with his work, he labeled the card and set out for the dining pavilion.

When the Romans visited Camp Half Blood, the usual rule of needing to sit at a table with only your godly siblings was thrown out the window and when Nico arrived, he saw that most of his friends were already sitting at the Hades table with Hazel. He slid into the seat next to her and presented the card he had made.

Hazel’s eyes widened “Ooh let me read it!” and before Nico could say anything she snatched it from his hand. When she was finished she looked at him with such a wide smile he thought it would get stuck like that. “Nico he’s going to love it, you have to give it to him right now!”

“I’m way ahead of you, Hazel.” Nico replied, scanning the pavilion for the Apollo table.  Once he saw Will he grabbed the card back from Hazel and shadow travelled right next to him.

“Hey there” Nico said, making Will nearly jump out of his skin.

“Gods, Nico, you scared me!” Will said, clutching his chest. “How did you get over here so fast?”

“I may or may not have shadow travelled.” Nico replied sheepishly.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“No…” Nico said, avoiding eye contact.

“How many times do I have to- alright, you know the drill.” said Will, going into doctor mode. Nico rolled his eyes but cooperated as Will took his pulse and felt his forehead for a fever.

“Do you have to do this every time? I only went across the pavilion.”

“Yes, now eat this.” Will said, handing Nico half of the sandwich on his plate.

Nico sighed and let Will finish the rest of his examination. If he was telling the truth he would say that he never really minded having this extra minute of Will making sure he was okay, but he would never admit it to him.

“Okay, all done.” Will said with a smile “Now where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day!”

“I…was making you this.” Nico said, holding out the card, fairly certain that his ears were going red.

“Aww, Nico this is so sweet. Can you read it to me?” Will asked with puppy dog eyes that Nico just can’t say no to.

“Alright, alright.” Nico said as Will wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“ _It was you who brought me back,_

_From the shadows,_

_From my solitude,_

_From the brink of death._

_You with your sunshine and smiles._

_You had an aura of happiness,_

_And while it took some time, it did wash over me._

_It is because of you that I am here_

_It is because of you that I never want to leave._

_It was the Earth that brought us together,_

_But it was our hearts that kept us there.”_

“Nico…that was beautiful.” Will whispered, planting a gentle kiss on Nico’s lips. “Man, you really put my poem to shame!”

Nico laughed “No no, yours was great too.” He assured his boyfriend.

“Good.” Will said, snuggling back down into Nico’s side. “You do realize that you’ve set the bar really high for all of the future Valentine’s Days?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Solace.”


End file.
